An Old Friend
by kittylitious
Summary: Kel returns to Corus after the war ends and is reunited with her friends. KF
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce's characters.

After the war was over, Keladry of Mindelan, Nealan of Queenscove, Merric of Hollyrose, Tobeis Boon, and Domitan of Masbolle's squad from third company were riding to Corus. They were no longer needed at New Hope so the King requested them to return to the palace.

Keladry, known as Kel to her friends, was thinking about if any of her old friends have changed. Most of the knights from her page years were returning from the border. Seaver of Tasride, Faleron of Kings Reach, Owen of Jesslaw - a green knight -, Prosper of Tameran, and even Roald of Conte. Cleon of Kennan and Esmond of Nicoline were the only ones not to make it because Cleon was still helping repair his fief, and Esmond was off roaming Tortall's allies.

Kel noticed someone was calling her name so she turned her head head to be meet a blue eyed sergeant. A year ago she would of been excited to be riding with him. Now, it was just annoying. She lost her attraction for him when she met him at Fort Steadfast for Raoul's wedding. He gave her a lot of attention. But not the kind she wanted.

Apparently Sir Raoul of Golden Lake and Malorie's Peak had a very pretty neice. In fact she was completely beautiful. Well, in Dom's head at least she was the 'sole core of the world's beauty'. He fell head over heals in love with her. And so he decided to share how much he admires her to Kel. In poem.

Kel thought Neal was annoying with weekly infatuations and daily poems. And Neal's poems were just bad. But Dom's poems were completely horrible. They sounded ok at first, but after the twentieth one about how she laughs makes them all sound terrible. Kel had had begun to get dreams about different ways for shutting him up on the second night. All of them having to do with harming him.

Lucky for him, she valued his friendship. Although she did help Neal and Wolset out once by distracting Dom so they could put some kind of potion that made it so he couldn't speak for a week. But that just made it so when the week was over he had 10 times as many poems ready to recite.

Later they found out that she liked him too so they started courting. Kel was estastic thinking he'd stop with the poems. She was almost right. He only recited them when he was away from his 'Tortall Blossom' - he stole it from Neal but denies it -.

As they ride to Corus he just continues to recite his poems, while she tries to ignore them. It works out for her until he asks her a question, and then when she doesn't answer he starts to wonder if she's even listening.

"Oh, hi Dom. What did you say?" Kel replies after he caught her attention.

Dom, looking quite flustered at being annoyed, replied "I said, do you think these two lines rhyme?:

Her beauty is greater than solar,

She's so slim I want to roll her."

Kel almost fell off her horse laughing. She was already clutching her stomache and small snorts were coming out every minute into her laugh. After she finally composed herself she turned to look at him but found that he was riding behind with his face held down.

In one moment her face turned from one that has been laughing for ten minutes to one of mere pity. Sure, his poetry stinks, but he's just trying to show his admiration. So she did what the caring part of herself told her to do, she slowed Hoshi into a trot until she was right next to him.

"Dom, I'm sorry about laughing."

Dom looked at her with a sheepish grin. "It's ok. I would of too if I had to listen to someone who writes poetry as bad as me." Dom finished the sentence with his bottom lip sticking out and pouting.

"Your poetry's not that bad..."

At that Dom perked up. "So will you tell me how you like these new poems?"

"I'm so-" Dom drooped low as he knew what she was going to say next. Kel knew she'd regret it later, but she already made him feel bad by laughing. "I'd love to."

Dom could of jumped ten feet in the air if wasn't on his horse. "Okay, this first one's called 'Toenails'."

_"Her toenails are so curvy,_

_Two together look like a w so they are wurvy,_

_The sunlight makes them all shiny,_

_And little kids stop to stare even if the were being whinny,_

_She has five toenails on each foot,_

_I hate it when they're wearing a boot-"_

"Boot doesn't ryme with foot." Kel interrupted. Although his poetry stunk she had on a straight face.

"Oh, yeah. Better change that."

_"She has five toenails on each foot,_

_I hate it when she wears soot,"_

"That better?"

"mmhmm." Kel was pressing her lips together so she didn't start laughing again.

_"They're all-" _

"Icky and gross. Now let's go Kel. I can see Corus over the hill." Neal interrupted, in a hurry to see his Yamani Blossom.

Kel, seeing that Dom was too busy glowering at his cousin to notice her, rode ahead to go check if Neal was right. After commanding the group into faster pace she went to ride next to him.

"Looking forward to seeing Yuki?" Kel asked. As Neal nodded a little over enthusiastically she continued. "Do you want to race?"

"Yes. On the count of three. One... Tw- Hey!" Kel had already began and was racing toward Corus, followed shortly after by a Knight who looked like he had just been cheated.

When they reached Corus, Kel obviously in front with a solemn Neal behind her, they identified themselves and were let in by the guards. They then continued on their way to the palace where they were again had to go through guards.

Even though the war was over the king still didn't trust the Scanrans. So there are more guards at every fief, fort, and refugee camp.

When they got to the stables Kel dismounted Hoshi and was heading toward his stall when she heard someone shout "Kel!". When she turned to see who was calling her she saw four of her knight friends heading for her.

When they were in front of she heard a "Jolly to see you Kel." from Owen before being squashed into one of his huge hugs. While he was hugging her he was saying "I'm a jolly knight Kel! Can you believe it?"

She pulled away so she'd be able to answer. "Yeah, I can. So, is being a knight as jolly as you thought it would be?"

"It's even jollier!" With that said Owen backed away so the others could greet her too.

Seaver put out out his hand for her to shake then thought better of it a gave her a one-armed hug. "Glad to see you survived Neal's poems."

"It wasn't Neal's I had to deal with. You don't want to be around Dom when he's in love."

"I heard that!" shouted Dom who was brushing his horse in a stall.

Over with Seaver's greeting, she turned to Roald. Slightly unsure of what to do, she held out her hand for him. When he took it she said "Nice to see your Highness is still alive with Shinko's pregnancy."

He pulled her in so they were grabbing forearms, then told her "It's Roald to my friends. And I barely missed the shusuken she threw at me last week."

With a small laugh Roald and Kel let go of each other. She then turned to face the last of her friends that has come to greet her. Looking up at Faleron she noticed that he is a lot more handsome than he was as a page. Even as a squire.

They stood there for a couple moments. Kel getting use to Fal's looks, and Fal was looking nervous like he was being introduced to the new court beauty. Without them noticing, the three other knights sneaked off somewhere to give them some privacy. Obviously knowing something that Kel didn't know.

After about a minute Fal finally got up the courage to speak. "It's nice to see you Kel." He then moved to hug her, but tripped over his own feet in his nervousness.

He fell right into Kel so that when they had fallen her body was pinned down under Fal's. When Fal recovered, he looked down to see Kel blushing slightly. Then he saw that she was blushing at their chests smashed together and blushed himself.

He put his hands on each side of her and pushed himself up so that his chest was off of hers.

"Nice to see you too Fal. But as much as I'd love lay on the stable floor all day with you on top of me, I have to tend to my horse." Kel said, noticing the blush that covered Fal's face.

As Fal rolled off of her he muttered an "I'm Sorry". He then stood up and held out a hand for her. she took it and he pulled her up into a hug.

"I really did miss you Kel." Fal whispered in her ear in a way that Kel thought only a reunited lover would use.

When they released Kel was going to return to Hoshi when she saw her saddle bags by her side and Hoshi in his stall with Tobe brushing him. Fal saw this too and asked if he could escort her to her rooms. She accepted and he took her saddle bags and they walked side by side to Kel's room.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thanks to every one who reviewed!

Declaimer: All Tamora Pierce's, Not mine

As they walked to Kel's room, Fal informed Kel on what happened while she was commanding New Hope. In exchange, she told Fal what it is like to command a refugee camp. They were so deep in conversation that they didn't see blue-eyed sergeant heading the other way in the hallyway into he ran into Kel, knocking her to the floor.

"I'm sorry m-Kel!" Dom said the last part anxiously while helping her up.

"It's ok Dom." Kel replied while fixing herself up.

"I was just looking for you! Can you continue revewing my poetry at dinner?" Dom asked.

Kel hesitated. And when she was about to agree Fal interrupted. "I'm sorry. She can't. We were going out to eat."

"Maybe next time?"

"Sure." Kel replied.

Dom winked at Fal before leaving them to themselves.

"Fal, why did you say that?"

"Because you looked like you needed an excuse." Fal said. Then thinking about it, added "I was going to ask you anyway."

Kel tried to stop herself from blushing, but some pink appeared on her cheeks. "Well, I'd love to. Meet you at the next bell?"

He saw the blush but decided not to mention it. "Sure. And wear riding clothes, we're going on a picnic."

"Ok." Kel replied before the rest of the walk was silent.

When they got to Kel's door they parted so they could get ready. She unlocked the door and opened it. This was going to be her home for at least a couple months.

When she was done unpacking, she changed into some of her best riding clothes. She was going to put her hair in up but decided to let hang down. She had let her grow down just past her shoulders.

When Kel was just finishing brushing her hair she heard a knock at the door. She put her brush down and got up to answer the door.

At the door was, of course, Faleron. When she was out the door and alredy locked it, she saw Fal standing there cheerily with his arm out for her to take. She just looked at it questionly.

Fal sighed, yet still cheerful, and said "May I have the honor of escorting this lovely Lady?"

Kel laughed before replying "I am no 'lovely Lady'." But she took the offered arm anyway. They begun to walk down to the stables where Kel saw Hoshi outside already saddled next a black and white mare with saddlebags on which she presumed to be Fal's.

Right before they parted to mount up, Fal leaned down and whispered in her ear "I think your lovely." He then dismounted his horse and looking down he saw Kel still standing there.

She shook her head and followed Fal's example by mounting up. Kel followed Fal up until they were out of the palace gates. Because then she got curious.

"Where are we going?" Kel asked.

"To a clearing I came across when I wanted to get my thoughts off the war." was Fal's reply before they set off into the woods.

After about fifteen minutes Kel was about to ask how far away it was when the trees cleared into a small open space. Fal dismounted, followed by Kel.

He took off the saddlebags and started unpacking while Kel tied the horses to a tree. When she looked back she saw Fal pulling out a small wool blanket and set it on the ground in the middle off the clearing. Followed by that was some food, a wine bottle, and some candles incase it got dark.

"You didn't have to go to all this trouble for me." Fal looked up into Kel's hazel eyes.

"I know. But I wanted to." He returned to setting up the picnic while Kel sat across from him.

"But why?"

Fal shrugged while looking up into her hazel eyes then, answered "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Kel said looking down. She was wondering what that look in his eyes was. She seen something like in it in Cleon's eyes, except Fal's is more powerful.

She was still deep in thought when Fal said "It's ready." She looked up and she found the emotion was still there.

They ate in mostly silence. Talking every now and then.

When it was getting dark Fal decided to light the candles. When he was about light the first one hee accidently knocked it over. Both he and Kel reached for it. Fal's hand resting on top of Kel's. When he didn't make to move his hand she made the mistake of looking up into his eyes. She finally figured out the emotion. Love.

They leaned into each other, hearts beating faster than normal. And when their lips met Kel found out that this is what she wanted the whole time. He removed his hand off of hers only to move both of his hands around her waist, deepening the kiss. Her hands found the way to his hair.

He was going to end the kiss when he found her tounge trying to part his lips. His lips parted eagerly. This lasted for a few more minutes, and it was ended by the clearing of a throat.

They parted slowly, savoring the taste of each other. They locked eyes, completely forgeting about the other person. The person cleared his throat again, startling Fal and Kel.

"I came to get you guys because they were closing the gates for tonight soon." Kel looked up to see Dom's penetrating gaze on her making her blush.

"We better go." Kel mumbled, helping Fal pack.

When they were all packed up she saw Dom still there. "Thanks Dom. I don't know what I'd do if I was stuck out here."

"No problem. Fal looked like he was taking pretty good care of you though." Dom teased, earning a mock glare from a red Kel.

They mounted up and headed towards the palace. Once there dismounting their horses and putting them in their stalls. When the horses were taken care of Kel and Fal bid Dom a good bye.

Fal walked Kel back to her rooms, since his was near hers. Outside of Kel's room Fal bid her farewell. When he was about to turn and leave, Kel leaned up and kissed him on the lips. When Fal finally came to his senses, she was already in her room with the door shut.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce's

Kel woke up before dawn as usual. She got dressed, did a couple glaive pattern dances, and when she was done she still had some time left before the morning bell was called. So she decided to sit down and think about yesterdays events.

_The kiss... what did it mean?_ Kel thought. She couldn't help but sigh as the memory of how much passion was put in the kiss. _Was I just a fling? No. Fal would never do that. Besides the look in his eyes was real. Wasn't it?_

Kel snapped out of her thoughts as a knock sounded at the door. She got up and opened the door, surprised to see Fal standing there with his one of his arms behind his back.

"Hi Fal." Kel greeted him, trying not to show any remembrance of last night.

"Hi Kel." Fal replied, obviously nervous. Kel was about to ask what was wrong when Fal removed his arm from behind his back, holding a bouquet of white, red, and pink roses. "These are for you. I didn't know what kind you liked so I got them mixed."

"Thanks." Kel accepted the flowers and went in room to put the flowers in a vase. When she was done fixing them up, she looked up to see that Fal had not moved from when she greeted him.

"You can come inside you know." Kel said. "I'm not going to hurt you." Kel added when he entered the room rather slowly.

The sincerity in her voice made him feel more relaxed. She invited him to take the only chair available, while she sat on the bed.

"The roses are beautiful. I like them better mixed."

They sat in silence for a few more moments. Fal thinking of what he should say, and Kel waiting patiently.

"About yesterday. I wanted to talk to yo-" the morning bell interrupted what Fal was going to say.

"Can we talk after breakfast? I'm famished." Kel got up and walked over to the door.

"Sure." Fal said as he too got up and and went to walk beside her to the mess hall.

When they got there they found most of their friends already there. They got their food, Kel was pleased to see that Fal got a good amount of vegetables, and Kel went to sit across from a waving Dom with Neal on one side and Fal joining her on the other.

"I hope you had fun last night. I was stuck with Yuki making wedding preparations because the maid of honor _and _the best man were missing." Neal grumbled with a mouth full of porridge.

Kel was concealing a blush underneath her yamani mask, and when she looked up she found out that Fal wasn't having as much luck. He had his face down, but you could still see that his whole face was crimson. She looked around the table and saw Dom smirking across from her, and Neal with one of his eyebrows raised.

Kel was about to hit him on the back of the head when Yuki beat her to it, but with her shusukesun. When Kel gave her a questionable look Yuki explained innocently "He was being rude."

Kel turned back to Fal and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see a warm smile on Kel's face, making most of his blush disappear. They locked eyes and were about to lean in when the hear a clearing of a throat. They looked up to see the same disrupter of last night, Dom.

"As much as I'd love to sit her and watch you two make out, again." Dom said the last part with a smirk. "Kel promised me she would listen to my poems today."

"Dom, could we do that later? I promised Fal I would speak to him after breakfast." After looking at Dom's mischievous face she added "Alone."

"Of course. I wouldn't let you break a promise to a...'friend'." Dom winked before getting up to turn in his tray then heading off to go find Wolset.

They chatted for a few more minutes before Kel got up to turn in her tray, followed by Fal. When they exited the mess hall Kel asked "Where do you want to talk?"

"My room is fine." He said before heading off toward his room with Kel behind.

When they reached his door he unlocked his door and opened it, allowing her entrance first. His room was pretty simple for a knight. The thing that got her attention the most was a wall that was almost completely covered with weapons. Ranging from crossbows to raven armory daggers.

There was a certain weapon that caught her eye. It was a dagger with a black blade that she could not identify the material. The handle had an engraving of a stem running down from the blade and stopping at a rose shaped and colored stone near the bottom. It looked gorgeous and deadly at the same time.

Fal saw her admiring it and walked over to her and said "It was my great grandmothers. She was one of the last Lady Knights." Seeing her dreamy gaze he continued. "Most of these weapons are from my ancestors which are passed down. They should be

at King's Reach, but my dad has trusted them in my care for now."

"Wow." Kel said with admiration before turning around to him. "So... you wanted to talk about yesterday?"

Fal got started getting nervous. "I-I don't know how to tell you this."

"If you can't tell me, then show me." Kel didn't know where she got the confidence, but she guessed it has something to do with her feelings toward Fal. So she moved closer to him, to where their faces were only inches apart.

When Fal finally got her meaning, he grinned a charming smile before leaning in and kissing the lips he has secretly dreamed of since he met her. They broke the kiss a couple minutes later, practically gasping for air.

"Kel, c-can I court you?" He knew it was a weird question. Asking if he could court a fellow knight. And he was nervous of her answer because he just showed her his feelings yesterday.

"Yes, of course." Kel said before pulling him closer to her,with the arms that wound up around his neck during the kiss, and kissing him passionately.

This time Kel broke up the kiss saying that she had to keep her promise to Dom. Fal didn't want to leave her so he said he'd accompany her.

Kel and Fal left his room and walked toward the Own's barracks, hand-in-hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The Character's are Tamora Pierces. (Except Celia and Melinda but you don't know that much about them yet.)

AN Thanx for the reveiws!

After Kel and Fal greeted Dom at his door, they were dragged inside of the room and forced on a couch while Dom sat across from them. Apperantly he was waiting all morning for them -he guessed Fal would come- because there were drinks set up for them and he had a one foot stack of papers next to his seat. Most likely his poems.

Fal and Kel sat side-by-side with one of Fal's arms around Kel's shoulders. Right before Dom started his torturing of them, Fal entwined his other hand with hers, loving the feeling of being so close to her.

And the torture began:

_"She has 16 freckles on her face,_

_Connected together it looks like a mace,_

_That makes her beauty outshine the sun,_

_When I'm with her I never want to run,"_

Kel's mind drifted from the poem when Fal started rubbing his thumb against the back of her hand. She snuggled closer to him, enjoying the comfort. Fal tightened his grip on Kel, causing her to look up. That was a mistake, as they later would recall it.

Their eyes locked. Seeing the lust and love in each other's eyes, they leaned forward into a passionate kiss. Not soon after Fal's tongue gained entrance to Kel's mouth.

While they were practically on top of each other, making out, Dom was staring at them with his mouth hanging open. When Dom got bored, and slightly disgusted, of watching them make out, he got an idea. Dom snuck out of his room, looking for a few of his 'friends'.

A while later later the two broke apart hearing muffled laughter in the background. When they looked up, expecting to see _only_ Dom, they saw Neal, Merric, Dom, Owen, Raoul, Alanna, Seaver, Prosper, most of Third Company, and even Jon and Thayet were there.

Kel thought it was embarrassing when Dom caught them when they were doing this before. But that wasn't even compared to this. Kel's face turned the color of a ripe cherry. Fal's was just a shade lighter.

"So... do I get to be the best man?" that comment came from, of course, Neal

It caused Kel's face to turn a darker color, if possible, and for the whole room to erupt in questions. 'When's the date?' 'Am I invited?' ect.

They got no answer because when the questions started Fal dragged Kel out of the room with their hands still intertwined. They ran back to Fal's room where locked he door behind them and they sat next to each other on his bed.

Kel cuddled into him, enjoying his scent, warmth, and the slow steady rythem of his heartbeat. He twirled strands of her hair in his free hand, thinking about Neal's comment.

"I didn't know we were engaged." Kel joked, with a smile on her face of thought.

"That's because we aren't," Fal replied. Then he added very quietly "yet."

"Yet is right." Kel replied in mock seriousness. "We still don't know that much about each other."

"True. What do you want to know about me?"

"Do you have any sisters or brothers?"

"I have two sisters. Celia is at the convent while Melinda is training to be a rider."

"How old are they?"

"Celia just turned 16 and she will be at court soon. Melinda is 17 and her birthdays in a couple weeks so she'll be here to celebrate it."

"You don't sound that excited about Melinda coming here."

"I am, it's just I only have a couple weeks of you to myself before you meet your biggest fan." Faleron said, sincere at first and ending with a smirk.

"Well then, we should make the best of these couple weeks." and with that Kel tilted her head up to his to be greeted by a kiss.

Kel was enjoying the kiss. Even the part where Fal's hand went up the back of her shirt and was rubbing her back, making her moan. But she had to pull away when his hands made to remove her shirt.

"I'm not ready yet." Kel said, afraid he might get mad.

"I understand." Fal said. Then after a silent fight with his stomach -he lost- he asked "Do you want to get something to eat?"

"Sure." Kel said as she got up, stretched, and walked over to the door.

Fal opened the door for her and bowed. "Ladies first."

Kel pretended to curtsy in breechs and said "Why thank you sweet gentleman. I, myself am too much of a lady to open a door."

Tired of the formalness, Kel ran towars the messhall, shouting behind her "Race you!".

Fal was slightly confused, but shrugged it off as he chased after her.

Right before Kel opened the doors to the messhall, two arms wrapped around her waist and she was pulled to a familiar body. She didn't really recognize him by his arms, so she struggled to get away. Kel stopped struggling when her captor kissed her neck. He made a trail from her neck to her ear.

When he reached her ear he whispered "It's a tie." before going back to kissing her neck. When Fal nibbled on Kel's neck it caused her to moan which got them a few stares from the people passing.

Kel turned around, ready to tell him that they shouldn't do this here,but instead she was stopped from talking by lips on her own. They kiss was short due to a clearing of the throat. Kel expected it to be one of her friends, but by the look on Fal's face she guessed the person must be a conservative.

"Mindelan, report to my office after you have lunch."

After the shock of who it was, Kel turned around fully in time to see Wyldon's back as he turned a corner.

They entered the messhall, got their food, and sat down at a table with their friends. The meal went uneventful, except for a couple of their knight friends teasing them.

When Kel was finished she made her excuses and was about to leave when Fal pulled her to him and kissed her like he wouldn't see her for awhile. There was clapping and wolf whistled through out the messhall. When they broke apart Kel hit him softly and asked "What was that for?"

"Luck." Fal answered before giving her a gentle kiss and pushing her in the direction of the exit.

A/N Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thanks to the people who review!

Disclaimer: I own none of Tamora Pierce's characters.

Kel was sitting in front of her old training master, Wyldon of Cavall. She waited in patience for him to speak. Ready for anything he was going to throw at her. But his next few words startled her.

"It took him long enough."

"Excuse me, my lord?" Kel was confused by 'The Stump's' words.

"King's Reach has been head over heels for you since you saved his life from the bandits."

Kel remembered Fal had acted differently around her after that. She thought he was just embarrassed because he froze up. She never guessed he _liked_ her. Kel was brought out of her thoughts when Wyldon started speaking again.

"I didn't call you here to talk about your 'love' life." Hearing that last part come out of his mouth made Kel blush. "I wanted to inform you that Melinda of King's Reach is coming here soon and has requested for you to train her. Training her would include a sword, long pole, and crossbow. Normally we wouldn't waste a knight to train a rider, but since their's nothing that is required of you right now so you have a choice. You can train Melinda of King's Reach, or you can practice with Raoul for jousting. He's been complaining that he's getting rusty and has requested a 'live' target."

"I will train Melinda of King's Reach, my lord." Although Kel's words were emotionless, she felt relief inside. Not only would she not have to get pummeled by Raoul's lance, but she would get to meet Fal's sister.

"Very well. You are dismissed."

Kel left 'The Stump's' office in thought. She's never trained a rider before. She's trained refugees, soldiers, and helped a few knights out but that's different. She'd have to ask someone about it later.

Kel was also thinking about the way 'The Stump' acted. He wasn't mean like he was in her page years. He even technically called her a knight. Maybe he was starting to respect her.

Done thinking about training and 'The Stump', Kel thought about what he said at first. Could Fal really have liked her for years with out her even noticing? That then brought Cleon in her head. Comparing Cleon and Fal, Kel realized if she was given the choice to be with one of them she would of chosen Fal.

When Kel reached her door and was about to unlock it, two arms snaked across her waist from behind. She just continued on as if nothing had happened. She opened the door, walked in, and closed it behind her.

Kel felt a warm breathe by her air and a sweet voice whisper, "I didn't get you in trouble, did I?"

Kel laughed then turned around in his hold so she could see Fal's face. "No, but I did get some interesting news that someone I like presumably has had a crush on me since the bandit incident." Kel replied teasingly.

Fal's face took on a hurt look before asking, "Who?"

Kel, seeing his misunderstanding, laughed more. When she finally caught her breathe she said "You, silly."

Realization played across Faleron's face, followed by a light blush. Then he was confused. Who could of told her? He had only told Roald, Seaver, and Owen recently, trusting them not to tell anybody. "Who told you?" Fal managed to choke out.

"Surprisingly, 'The Stump'." Seeing Fal's confused look, she added "He said you were head over heals for me ever since I saved you from the bandits. Is it true?"

"Of course it is. I don't know how I couldn't of been head over heals for you. I'm still scared that one of them is secretly in love with you, and is just waiting for the right moment to sweep you out of my arms."

"I doubt that, but if they tried I would just hold on tighter to you."

They were now positioned that Kel was leaning into Fal's chest, with his arms wrapped around her in a protective gesture. They stayed like that for a few more moments enjoying being with each other.

The silence was broken by Fal's curiosity. "So did 'The Stump' only want to talk to you about how I have secretly adored you from years past and the many years to come?"

Kel couldn't help but smile. She liked being treated this way from him. When Cleon said stuff like that it made her embarrassed and a little uncomfortable. She had dreamed of Dom, and even Neal, treating her like that, but it never seemed right. The way Fal treated her felt perfect.

"No. He gave me the job of training your little sister,Melinda, when she comes here." Kel answered his question.

"Kel, have you ever trained a rider?" Fal asked.

"No, but I was thinking of asking Alanna or Buri if they could help me. It was either this or jousting with Raoul."

"Good choice. If you would of chosen the other one I would of thought I was courting someone crazy."

"Very funny. Now can you let go of me so I can get my sword? I want to go to the practice courts before lunch."

"Your wish, is my command." And Fal let her go with a mock bow afterward.

Fal went to get his sword and went to the practice courts to meet Kel. When he got there he saw Kel talking to a short lady with red hair. He walked over and put his arm around her waist and kissed her on her cheek. Then he listened to the conversation.

The short, red haired lady, which he guessed was Alanna, was currently speaking. "Knights and riders learn the same fighting styles. Just teach her what you learned from being a page and a squire. Even some things you learned from New Hope might help."

"Thanks Alanna. This might not be that hard after all." Alanna walked off in search of someone to spar against.

A/N Please review! I need to know how other people think of it and how I can make it better.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the review **littlefreeeagle**!

Disclaimer: Everything except for Melinda of King's reach (and maybe Celia, but I don't know if she'll be in this story) and her horse belong to Tamora Pierce.

In two weeks, Fal and Kel's relationship really has grown. By the first week they were already telling each other how much they loved the other. At one week and a half Fal asked her what she thought of marriage. All Kel had said was that she wasn't ready to settle down and have kids yet. He accepted her answer.

Now, they were both waiting at the gates for Fal's sister. When Kel wasn't with Fal, she was in her room trying to make the perfect routine to help teach Melinda. Starting with running across the palace walls, sword work, hand-to-hand, and then ending the day with jousting.

They could see someone riding in from the distance, presumably Melinda. For once in a long time, Kel was getting nervous. "Do you think she'll like me?" Kel asked Fal for the twentieth time that hour.

Fal turned Kel so that she was looking straight into his eyes. "Of course she'll like you. What's not to like?" He said the last part slyly before taking her into a passionate kiss.

This time they weren't interrupted by a clearing of a throat, or people laughing. Instead a loud "Ewwwww!!" was heard followed by a player's drawl "What unlucky lady has my brother bestowed his lips upon?"

They broke apart, slightly out of breathe and a slight tinge of pink on both of their cheeks. After seeing that Kel was too embarrassed to answer, he took the liberty of doing it for her.

"This 'unlucky lady', as you so-called her, is Keladry of Mindelan, the loveliest Lady in our realms, and the second Lady Knight who has fought spiderens, bandits, bullies, a centaur, conservatives, raiders, Blayce, and Scanrans. Shall I go on?"

Kel's face was slightly redder, but not that much do to the fact that she was use to it. "What did I tell you about bragging?" She scolded.

"'That if I want to brag it has to be about myself and not you.'" Fal had it memorized by all the times he's been lectured by her. "But their is so much things to brag about you. You're great at everything, especially kissing."

Kel punched Fal in the arm, still embarrassed about the kiss and his bragging about her. Kel brought her attention back to Melinda, noticing that she looks a lot like her older brother. She has dark brown hair that looks like it has mixes of black in it. She has dark eyes to match her hair on a pretty face. She's almost as tall as Kel with a not really big figure, but more like a slim one toned with muscles. After Kel was done 'scrutinizing' her she decided to introduce herself properly. "Hi I'm Keladry of Mindelan, but you can call me Kel. You must be Melinda of King's Reach?"

The look on Melinda's face was one of admiration. "Yes, but you can call me Mel. Although that might be weird with you being Kel and me Mel. If it gets too confusing you could call me Linda. That was my Grandmother's nickname because I have her name. You could even call me Melin, although most people would take it as an insult I think it would be a compliment. Anything you call me would be a compliment. Unless it was an insult. I don't think you would insult me, would you? Probably not, from what I hear from my brother your nice. He doesn't lie usually. He's not very good at it. Once he poured water on my younger sister and blamed it on his horse. His horse was in the stable at the time and he had a bucket in his hands. Of course he was 11 and she was 6, so he might be a better liar now. But it doesn't seem like he needs to be because when I first saw you, after you were done kissing Fal, I thought 'she looks like she's nice'. I can tell when someones going to be nice."

Melinda kept on babbling about pretty much nothing. Kel was confused before Fal leaned over and whispered in her ear, "She talks a lot when she's nervous."

Kel nodded and interrupted her when she stopped to take a breath "Mel is just fine. Do you want to start training today, or tomorrow?"

Mel thought for a moment before answering, "How about we train tomorrow and hang out together today?"

"That sounds good, but first let's eat. You must be starving. I know I would be after a day's ride." Mel nodded, and the three walked off to the mess for lunch.

At lunch Kel found out Mel doesn't only talk a lot when she's nervous. She talks a lot _all_ the time. First, she started talking about how life as a rider was. Then, somehow at the end of the meal she was grouping together the vegetables she likes, the ones she hates, and the ones that are only good on warm days and are absolutely terrible on rainy days.

Luckily when they retreated from the mess hall she stopped talking. But then she pulled Kel along with her on her way to the stables saying stuff like 'girl time' and 'no _boys_ aloud'. Kel looked back to see Fal's confused expression and just shrugged.

When they got to the stables, Kel chose to ride Hoshi in case Peachblossom got irritated by Mel's nonstop chattering. Mel rode an all black mare except for a white spot on her forehead. She said her name was Keladry. Apparently she named her horse _after_ she became Kel's fan.

They mounted up and Kel asked "Where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking we go to Corus and browse the weapons. Also I wanted to get a dress for the ball tonight. I don't have a date yet, but I'm sure that it won't be hard to find one. There are plenty of squires my age and I heard there's some single green knights around here. Can you introduce me to some of your friends when we get back? I hardly know anyone at the palace. I'm either out being a rider or at King's Reach."

"Sure. I bet you'd get along with them. One of them is just a year older then you, I'm sure he'd think it would be jolly to take you to the ball. He's a green knight and cute when it comes to looks. All I can say about his personality is that it's jolly."

"He sounds... jolly."

"Trust me, he is." By now they were in Corus and had reached a stable. They gave the hostler a few nobles to stable their horse and walked along the streets with Kel leading.

Kel led them to a dressmaker's shop and explained to Mel, "This is my old maid's shop. She is a great seamstress."

It took two hours for them to choose their dress for the ball and get fitted in it. Kel ended up getting a light green dress that she thought had a way too low neckline and was too tight. Mel got a midnight-blue dress that clung to her hips in all the right places with, what Kel called, a respectable neckline.

Instead of looking at weapons like they were going to do, they ended up going back to the palace to prepare for the ball. Mel even convinced Kel to let her put face paint on her.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. My laptop broke, and I was sad because nobody reviewed the last chapter.

Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce's characters except for Melinda and Celia of King's Reach.

Mel was putting the final touches on Kel's hair when there was knock at the door. Make sure they were perfect, Mel ran to answer the door. She opened the door to find her brother Fal and another man who looked a little younger then Kel.

The man had curly brown hair spread across his head. He looked a little chubby, but not so much. When Mel first opened the door he had a huge smile on his face. Now, he looked sort of nervous and excited.

Fal elbowed him, causing him to introduce himself. "I'm Sir Owen of Jesslaw, here to escort the jolly Lady Melinda of King's Reach." He softly picked up her hand and brought it to his lips, making Mel giggle.

She dipped into a curtsy and said formally, "The honor's all mine, sir. Although being formal really sucks and all, so can we be informal? Not like court ladies and 'gentleman'. Like a mix between a servant and a commoner. But the commoner can't live with nobles because then he or she would have a lot of manners. Manners are okay, but not that much. I don't really like manners, but it's not like I'm going to be rude. Like insulting the monarches would be really rude. Although it would be fun, I think that it would be just too rude. Now throwing food at your brother, as long as nobody sees you, during a banquet is the best. One time I got him straight in the face with a meatball. The sauce splattered all over him. It took forever for me to get him to accept my apology. But it was worth it." Seeing Owen's confused expression she burst into giggles. When she finally contained herself she finished with, "And just call me Mel."

Looking around, Mel saw Kel and Fal kissing in Kel's room. Rolling her eyes, she turned back to Owen and took his offered arm. They walked down the hallway and Mel called behind her, "If you want to make it to the ball in time, you might want to stop lip-locking now before you go any further."

After a few moments, they looked back to see Fal and Kel catching up to them. When they finally reached them, Kel leaned over and whispered in Mel's ear, "So... do you like him?" Mel cast a nervous glance at Owen then nodded her head, blushing.

Fal asked the same thing to Owen, except vice versa. Owen did pretty much the same thing, and he answered, "A jolly lot."

During the ball, Kel only danced with Fal and Dom. Dom didn't really count though because he was reciting poetry with names of 'Silky Wilky Hair', and 'Two Little Round Dimples'. Mel would of danced with Owen the whole night if she had the chance, but, as court dictated, she had to accept to dance with anyone who asked.

Luckily, most of the men took the hint that she wanted to stay by Owen's side and they left her alone. Some thought themselves better than Owen and tried to whisk Mel away on the dance floor. She avoided as much talking as she could, and awaited the moments for the song to end where she was then always reunited with Owen.

When Mel was tired of dancing, she went and found Owen. Seeing he was unoccupied, she asked, "Do you want to get some fresh air with me?" Owen nodded and he lead her out to the gardens.

They stopped at a bench and sat down next to each other. Mel looked up at the sky, seeing the twinkling stars glistening through out her vision. "The views beautiful." She whispered while still gazing at the stars.

"Jolly beautiful." Owen replied. Mel looked over to see he was not looking at the stars, but at her. She blushed and looked down. She only looked up when Owen put his hand on hers and used his other to tilt her chin up.

Owen gulped before he asked, "May I kiss you?"

Mel tried to nod, but found she couldn't and instead answered, "Of course, you don't have to ask. I thought I told you not to be formal? What you just did was really formal. Well, from what I know. I've never been kissed before. You can kiss me now." Owen leaned toward her, and his lips pressed against hers giving her a first kiss. Mel was enjoying it. _So this is why everybody loves kissing_ she mused.

Owen was the first to pull away noticing giggling coming from behind a bush near them. He went to go check and saw Fal and Kel looking innocently up at him from a squatting position. Owen glared at them, before taking Mel back to her rooms for the night.

He gave her a good night kiss at the door, before heading back to his room thinking about the jolliest girl he just met. And the way she talks, laughs, and kisses. Anyone who saw the grin on Owen's face would claim him insane.

After Owen and Mel walked off, Kel and Fal headed back to Kel's room. He stayed the night, not doing anything except snuggling, kissing, sleeping, and dreaming of each other.

A/N Pretty please with sugar on top review. I might just be sad again if you don't.


End file.
